1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high-power battery module using a non-aqueous electrolyte with high energy density has recently been developed. The high-power battery module is configured as a large-capacity battery module manufactured by connecting a plurality of battery cells in series to be used, for example, in driving motors of devices requiring high power, e.g., electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, and the like. Further, a battery pack can be configured by electrically connecting such a plurality of battery modules to one another.
As the number of devices employing the battery module increases, studies have been conducted to improve the productivity of the battery module. As the external appearance of the devices is diversified, it is required to vary the shape of the battery module. However, the safety of the battery module should be secured. Therefore, studies on the structure of a battery module capable of satisfying all the requirements have been conducted in various fields.
A bus bar is used as a member that connects a plurality of battery cells to each other in a battery module. In a comparable battery module, a separate fixing member, such as a bolt or nut, is used in order to prevent a bus bar from being separated from terminal portions, which is inefficient in terms of cost and time.